


...And a Happy New Year

by Pkducklett



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: Medic and Heavy talk about the future of their relationship as a new years begins to roll around.





	...And a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 2018 Tf2 Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr. This was a gift for @neutnoise.

“T minus ten minutes to midnight!” Scout shouted. A chorus of half-listening murmurs of agreement responded. The small gathering at the Teufort base could hardly be called a party. It was too quiet, not nearly as lively as a typical New Year’s party. Still with enough excitement on the battlefield, Mann co’s defenders were content with a low energy night of drinking and discussing plans for a new year. 

Medic sat on the old couch in the center of the room. Closing his eyes, he could catch bits of his teammates’ conversations. The room around the party was still decorated for Christmas. A dead tree in the corner and lights fixated on the ceiling indeed held a stark contrast to the feeling of renewal the new year was said to bring. 

“Maybe they’ll get taken down before Valentine’s.” Engineer remarked before going to get another glass of punch. 

The doctor smiled, returning to his own thoughts. It was true that working for Mann co was probably the craziest gig he had ever taken (and that’s including stealing a human skeleton). However, this year had seemed to top it all in crazy; a long lost brother come to claim the family fortune, losing their jobs only to be rehired by the same company, robot doubles, fighting said robot doubles on the same team as people who tried to kill you less than a month ago. It was a mess. Such a mess that it had seemed unlikely that a break like this in late December for the holidays seemed unlikely. 

They had only just been able to hold back the robot forces from the surrounding Teufort area, before the mechanical army retreated. The ensuing victory could only bring temporary comfort. No doubt, somewhere Gray Mann’s forces were regrouping for their next strike. That was the reasoning behind staying on base for the holidays. So far, nothing came of another robot attack. The few weeks of peace were a welcome respite of quiet the team needed. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of a hand brushing his shoulder. He looked up to see the source of the hand, Heavy, walking toward the door. The Russian was stopped after taking the doorknob by Scout who informed him that there was only nine and a half minutes to midnight. To which, Heavy assured him that he would be back before the countdown. Satisfied, the runner moved aside letting the larger man through. 

Curiosity drove Medic to abandon his seat on the couch and follow him. Reaching the door and stepping out before Scout had a chance to intervene. Outside, the air was considerably cooler. Nowhere near as cold as Germany this time of the year, but still chillier than the scorching heat he had become accustomed to fighting in. The sky was clear so that the stars appeared as a blanket of glittering lights hanging above the base. Medic didn’t have to look far to find his Russian teammate, who had taken a seat in the back of Engie’s pickup and was staring thoughtfully at the sky. He quickened his pace, taking a seat and wiggling under the larger man’s arm. 

“Doktor.” Heavy acknowledged the newcomer’s appearance with a soft smile. 

Medic squirmed closer and took his hand in response, nuzzling closer and letting his mind wander. In complete truthfulness, he wasn’t sure which of them had proposed the relationship first. He faintly remembered being in awe of Heavy’s strength and prowess on the battlefield, pushing him to want to learn more about his teammate. He could recall their initial meetings and the slight shock he felt discovering the differences between on and off field Heavy. Yet not letting the shock deter him from attempting to learn more. It only made logical sense at the time, he told himself. The Medic and Heavy should work closely for the benefit of the team. He wasn’t sure where benefit of the team faded to the background and benefit to each other came to the forefront. A wiser man should have seen it coming a lot sooner, but it was at their own pace that Medic and Heavy realized their relationship meant just a little more than a battlefield friendship. 

That had been only a few months ago, the robot incident had made it harder for them to reflect on the relationship further. Though, at this moment, curled next to _his_ Heavy, he held little doubts for them or their future. Yet he was pulled from his daydream when the arm wrapped around him was untangled from his grip. 

“Something wrong, liebe?” he asked, sitting up to look his partner in the eyes. 

Inwardly, Heavy could curse Medic’s perceptiveness. He returned the gaze and sighed. “How long until fighting stops?”

Medic blinked, confused. “Vell, surely Gray Mann will run out of robots sooner or later. But if past experiences are to be believed, we likely won’t quit until either he is dead or we are.”

“Or team becomes too old”

“Yes, that is a possibility too.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t understa-”

“Fighting cannot last forever.” It was unlike Heavy to interrupt, a clear indication to Medic that what they were discussing was causing him great distress. 

“Vell, the Mann twins’ war lasted over 150 years.” 

“But it still ended.”

“Yes, I suppose all wars do end eventually.” Medic admitted. 

“Then what happens next?” Heavy asked without looking at Medic. 

Medic shrugged “Peace, I guess?”

“And peace here means we go and lea-”

“Vait are you trying to suggest that I would l leave you as soon as the fighting stopped?” As Heavy could curse Medic’s perceptiveness, he could curse the Russian’s inability to directly state what was upsetting him. 

The lack of response only served to assure Medic that he had found the source of his partner’s discomfort. He took a deep breath, allowing the intake of air to calm him. “Why would you think that?”

Heavy looked up at nothing in particular. “After Mann brothers died. When we found out there was no more money, and how soon there was no more team.”

He didn’t have to say anymore, Medic understood completely. It was a hectic week when their employers turned up dead. Without the flow of money keeping them tied down, most of their teammates were already preparing to leave on the next plane out. That is until Ms. Pauling turned up in a hurry with a tape from Mann co. CEO, Saxton Hale, as a message that they were in fact, not fired and expected to combine into one team of nine to defend their company. 

“How quickly it ended, and was nothing left.” Heavy continued. “What would become of us?”

“I would go with you.” Medic assured him.

“But doesn’t Doktor want to go home after-”

“Honestly I have no home. I could go back to Germany if I wanted to spend the rest of my life hiding from past mistakes.”

“But what about-”

“Heavy I would sooner be with you than anywhere else in this world.”

“Doktor would come with Heavy to Siberia.” Finally a smile returned to his lover’s face, even if it was one of joking disbelief. 

“Of course.” Medic adopted a jokingly offended tone in response. “I could handle it. I can’t believe you would doubt me like that.”

A soft chuckle from Heavy was enough to let him know his plan had worked. The tight embrace that followed, only sealed the deal in his mind. “Thank you, Doktor.” Heavy whispered. 

“I mean it, you know. You can’t get away from me that easily.” Medic responded in kind. “Come on, why don’t we join the others in waiting for midnight?” 

Heavy nodded in agreement, and slid off the end of the truck, Medic following shortly after. The two walked back to the base’s entrance side by side. Inside the seconds to midnight were being called out in loud anticipation. 

“ _5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!_ ”

Stopping at the door, the two lovers drew each other close into a kiss. The first to a new year, and the first of many more to come.


End file.
